


Everything I Ever Wanted

by shennlingg



Series: Between You, The City And Me [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gpreg, Light Angst, Omega Verse, Shapeshifting
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shennlingg/pseuds/shennlingg
Summary: Bae Joohyun es una empresaria alrededor de los 30 años, soltera y sola desde ya hace un par de años. Cansada de la soledad en su extenso apartamento en Seúl, decide ir a una ─sospechosa─ tienda de mascotas en la ciudad y vuelve a casa con una preciosa gata de pelaje negro: Seulgi.Kang Seulgi fue atrapada por un grupo de personas y llevada a un extraño lugar lleno de híbridos y otros animales domésticos combinados: un negocio ilegal de venta de mascotas. Seulgi mira atentamente a la mujer que la carga entre sus cálidos brazos como si fuese la cosa más delicada del mundo, con tanto amor, que le da pena y miedo revelarse ante aquella señora.Seulgi tendrá que averiguar rápido cómo y qué va a hacer para decirle a Irene la verdad y no perderla en el proceso; mientras que Irene intentará ignorar la extraña actitud de su "mascota" y se enfocará en poder conseguir un esposo para poder ─por fin─ comenzar la familia que tanto ansía, sin darse cuenta que la respuesta a sus plegarias puede estar justo frente suyo.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Cheng Xiao/Son Juyeon | Eunseo, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Kang Daniel
Series: Between You, The City And Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891066
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Destino (Parte 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Primera y última vez que pondré esta advertencia; HABRÁN MENCIONES/REFERENCIAS A G!PREG, tal y como aparecen en los tags. Si no te agrada, recomiendo que te retires silenciosamente; si no sabes lo que es, recomendaría que buscaras y te informaras. Queda bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Híbridos: una combinación de humanos y animales, una extraña raza que surgió por los tiempos de la segunda guerra mundial y se extendió en silencio por todo el mundo desde entonces. Mucha gente no sabe realmente el origen de esta especie, pero la teoría más desarrollada solía ser que nació a partir de un experimento de los alemanes que fue ideado para soldados: la inteligencia y habilidad de un humano junto a la fuerza de un animal. Algo habría salido mal y el experimento quedó suspendido con animales pequeños y/o mascotas: se usaban perros y gatos callejeros, algunos pocos de raza pura, algunos pájaros, y se llegó a extender hasta los lobos y linces. Por supuesto, nadie sabía cuántos _sacrificios humanos y animales_ se tuvieron que pasar hasta por fin lograr el primer par de ejemplares, cuánta sangre se derramó, ni qué procedimientos _─seguramente inhumanos─_ tuvieron que sufrir.

A medida que pasaban los años y una vez la guerra terminó, los híbridos fueron tratados como fenómenos, bichos, y eran normalmente acosados y/o capturados con fines desde investigación hasta extraños fetiches de los humanos. De alguna manera, distintas _sub-especies_ de híbridos se fueron extinguiendo bastante rápido debido a sus condiciones de vida.

Esa era la razón por la cual eran tan extraños de ver hoy en día.

Hoy en día habían tan pocos híbridos viviendo mezclados entre los humanos que ni siquiera se sabe un número exacto de cuántos son. Son retratados como _"leyendas"_ en algunas ciudades, cosas que _"dicen que sucedieron pero posiblemente no, y ni siquiera hay pruebas de ello"_. Se escondían entre las masas como un humano o vivían en rincones o casas de otros humanos como mascotas.

Ese es el caso de **Kang Seulgi**.

Kang Seulgi es una híbrido-alfa gato, nació en Seúl junto a su pequeña y humilde familia _─donde, por cierto, abundaban los alfas─_ que de vez en cuando visitaba. Como cualquier gato, nunca sabía mucho de sus hermanos ni sus padres, sí sabe dónde viven y los visita al menos una vez a la semana donde se encuentra con sus otros 2 hermanos y hermana: **Kang Daniel** ; **Kang** **Jooyeon** ; y su hermano menor _─y único omega─_ ; **Kang Hanse**. Todos de la misma sub-especie que ella a la vez que menores. Se les quería mucho.

Pero en este mismo momento, _Seulgi desearía que alguno de ellos estuviese ahí para ayudarla._

Seulgi movía sus pequeñas patitas negras, las uñas haciendo un sonido casi inaudible en el piso de concreto. Se las manejaba para trepar y saltar todos los obstáculos que podía, pero aquellos humanos no parecían rendirse, al parecer ya se dieron cuenta que no era un gato normal. A pesar de que podía soportar diferentes climas mejor que los humanos, esa noche en especial hacía demasiado frío, tanto que sentía los músculos de sus patas y piernas acalambrarse como si se estuvieran volviendo hielo sólido, y aquello le daba desventaja.

Sus instintos le dijeron que doblara, y eso hizo, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando vió un callejón sin salida; sin ventanas, ni volquetas, ni balcones donde pudiese trepar. Giró rápidamente pero se encontró con aquellas personas que se notaban cansadas de tanto correr.

Seulgi gruñó como advertencia _─lo cual habría hecho temblar a cualquier alfa inferior y omega, hasta su propio hermano menor─_ que, obviamente, no hizo efecto alguno sobre aquellas personas, menos en esa forma de gato que era tan pequeño a comparación de los altos y grandes cuerpos humanos.

Peleó, arañó y mordió todo lo que pudo, y aún así, _lograron capturarla_.

Seulgi no pudo ni siquiera dormir mientras la llevaban a dónde sea que fuera por los nervios, y menos todavía cuando por fin vió a dónde la estaban llevando. Cuando quiso acordar, fue encerrada bruscamente en una jaula de metal _─helada─_ y fué abandonada en una habitación extraña y apenas iluminada donde notó que había más felinos. Lo curioso es que no todos eran híbridos, de hecho, sólo una de las gatas que estaba ahí era una híbrido, podía sentir su esencia perfectamente.

La criatura tenía un pelaje azulado brillante, ¿O era violeta? No estaba muy segura. Tenía también unos llamativos ojos claros. Un olor a cítrico y fresco, muy ligero, llenó sus fosas nasales. De inmediato supo que se trataba de una híbrido-alfa.

_Pero... ¿Qué hacían ahí?_

_¿A caso estas personas las iba a vender en el mercado negro o algo por el estilo, tal y como sus ancestros?_

_"No."_ Seulgi escuchó una voz ligeramente grave pero femenina en su mente, sus ojos verdosos viajaron por toda la oscuridad hasta chocar con los celestes de aquella gata que observaba fijamente desde hace unos minutos _"No nos van a vender en el mercado negro"._

_"¿Cómo puedes probar eso?"_ Simplemente contestó con un tono parecido, ya estresada por toda esta situación.

_"Estoy aquí encerrada hace una semana y media y, créeme, no nos venderán"_ contestó con un tono cansado _"Aunque... Al menos no en el mercado negro."_

_"...A qué te refieres?"_ Seulgi preguntó dudosa, ladeando su cabecita a un lado y moviendo las puntiagudas orejitas negras sobre ella.

_"Nos van a vender en una tienda de mascotas normal, ilegalmente."_ Contesto mientras se recostaba en una forma de bollito por el frío que hacía en la habitación.

Seulgi esperaba que su familia pudiese sentir el fuerte estrés que tenía ahora mismo a través de su conexión. Si estuviese en su forma humana seguramente se estaría agarrando de los pelos y tirando de ellos. Jamás ha estado en una situación así, ni siquiera algún miembro de su familia o alguien que conociera... Seguramente, si es que salía viva de ahí, sería el hazmerreír de sus hermanos y definitivamente un ejemplo de lo que NO hacer por el resto de las generaciones futuras dentro de su círculo familiar.

Seulgi copió a la otra gata, recostándose en la misma posición con la esperanza de poder calentar su pequeño cuerpo que comenzaba a titiritar ligeramente, pero antes de cerrar sus ojitos, preguntó.

_"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_ Observó cómo la de pelaje azulado entreabrió sus ojos.

_"_ **_Son_ ** **_Seungwan_ ** _... O sólo dime_ **_Wendy_ ** _, me gusta más. ¿Y tú?"_

_"Mi nombre es Kang Se_ _ulgi."_ Contestó. Se removió un poco por el frío _"...Tienes familia?"_ Preguntó sin muchas esperanzas que respondiera.

_"Ajá, tengo sólo una hermana mayor... No la he visto desde hace ya varias semanas, seguro está buscándome por ahí. Soy la única familia que tiene y ella es la mía... No fué mi intención_ _estresarla_ _así."_ Sonaba un poco arrepentida, un tono triste, y luego de unos incómodos segundos en silencio, preguntó _"¿Y tú? ¿También tienes a alguien buscándote?"._

_"Bueno... Tengo tres hermanos menores y a mis padres, pero realmente espero que puedan sacarme de aquí pronto."_ Lloriqueó Seulgi, arrepintiendose de salir tan tarde por la noche y todavía en invierno. Jamás volvería a hacerlo.

_"Estoy segura que lo harán."_

[ ... ]

Y aún seguía esperando.

Había pasado ─lo que creía─ una semana desde que la encerraron allí. El lugar era demasiado frío, las insípidas croquetas para gato normal ya comenzaba a odiarlas, y ni siquiera estaba cómoda allí. A diferencia de un gato normal que no conocía más allá de pequeños placeres que se daba su especie creyendo que era lo mejor, los híbridos son parte humanos; conocen mejores comidas, tecnología, el calor humano generado entre pieles y otras comodidades que los hacía diferente. Realmente NO estaban hechos para ser una mascota de bolso.

Seulgi tuvo que actuar como un gato normal frente a los dueños del lugar, en silencio, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no alterarse con los comentarios maliciosos de aquellos humanos ni los malos tratos físicos. Seulgi jamás olvidaría esa larga semana en su vida donde tuvo que poner su orgullo de alfa abajo sólo para sobrevivir, que por cierto aquello la estaba matando lentamente por dentro. Creía que tenía mucha suerte de tener a alguien como Wendy a su lado, manteniéndola cuerda. Ambas alfas se comunicaban animadamente a través de una conexión telepática ─bastante normal entre los híbridos─, tratando de apoyarse entre sí al pasar de las horas mientras intentaban planear un escape seguro, pero el gran día en que finalmente se irían de ahí parecía alejarse más y más, dejando cada vez con menos esperanza a ambas.

Pero justo cuando iban a caer en una depresión profunda y probablemente morir ahí mismo en aquella fría jaula de metal, parecía que alguna entidad súper poderosa había escuchado sus silenciosas plegarias.

Un viernes frío por la tarde. Seulgi y Wendy observaban desde sus jaulas cómo la gente entraba y salía a veces con una mascota nueva para su casa, o con algún juguete para los que ya tenían, o simplemente comida. Era una costumbre. Los ojos de ambas tenían un brillo casi inexistente, seguro en su forma humana parecerían zombies o algo por el estilo.

Aunque Seulgi sentía mucha más pena por Wendy. Ella había llegado días antes y estuvo lejos de su única familia por mucho más tiempo. Seulgi realmente deseaba que si no podían escapar juntas, que al menos Wendy fuese la única en lograr hacerlo.

_Pero al parecer la vida es un tanto extraña. Jamás te da lo que quieres._

Ya casi llegando a la anochecer, justo cuando la tienda parecía que estaba por cerrar, escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse. Seguido de aquello, un suave perfume dulce, parecido al de un omega, inundó sus fosas nasales. _Era un olor precioso_. Escuchó la voz de la nueva clienta y era suave, sonaba un poco tímida hablando con una de las dueñas del local.

Pero se puso repentinamente alterada cuando escuchó _"tiene muchas especies para elegir"_ mientras se sentían pasos acercándose a ellos. Aquella mujer venía a adoptar un gato.

Wendy observaba con atención a la alfa, noto como cambió su humor tan de pronto al escuchar a la nueva clienta, lo cual era algo que nunca había ocurrido antes. Vió cómo un brillito de esperanza apareció en sus ojitos verdosos y movía su cola de lado a lado.

_"W-Wendy... Me estoy sintiendo extraña..."_ Lloriqueó Seulgi porque, vamos, no podía emocionarse tanto por una simple humana, o sí?

_"¿Qué es lo que sientes?"_ Preguntó Wendy con cuidado, ladeando su cabecita, haciéndose una pequeña hipótesis en su cabeza de una posibilidad... Una muy genial.

_"No lo sé... Estoy ansiosa."_

_"¿...Quieres ir con ella?"_

_"Eso creo... Creo que es sólo que quiero salir de este lugar de una vez."_

Y después de esa última respuesta, las dos mujeres entraron en escena. Al lado de la empleada había una mujer hermosa, un poco más bajita, de cabello castaño oscuro y largo, postura firme y unas ropas bastante formales. El suave olor dulce se hizo ligeramente más fuerte que antes embobando a Seulgi casi por completo. El suave pelaje de su espalda se erizó ligeramente cuando ambas miradas se conectaron por lo que parecieron unos largos minutos.

_─ Éste... ─_ murmuró la chica acercándose hasta donde estaba Seulgi sin dejar de observarla _─ ¿Tiene nombre? ─_ preguntó.

_─ Uhhh... No realmente, pero es una gata. ─_ contestó pensativa la otra mujer.

_"...Seulgi"_

_"Seulgi"_

_"Seulgi..."_

_─ ¿...Seulgi? ─_ murmuró la chica muy bajito, tanto que la empleada pareció escuchar sólo un murmuro. Seulgi mientras tanto, se emocionó al escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de aquella hermosa mujer y _─al parecer─_ futura dueña, aunque le pareció una coincidencia demasiado grande que hubiese acertado su nombre de una.

_─ ¿Disculpe?_

_─ ¿Uhm? Nada, me gustaría adoptarla..._

_─ Bien, venga por aquí. ─_ dijo la mujer dando media vuelta para retirarse, aunque la chica pareció tardarse un par de segundos en reaccionar al estar tan perdida observando al pequeño animalito. Antes de retirarse susurró un pequeño _"Ya vuelvo"_ antes de ponerse de pie e ir detrás de la otra mujer. El corazoncito de Seulgi dió un vuelco cuando la vió alejarse, poniéndose inquieta.

Wendy silenciosamente observaba la escena con curiosidad y alegría. No quería interrumpir a una alfa que acababa de encontrar a su destinada. Aunque aquello último era lo que la confundía... _¿Cómo podía ser su destinada si se notaba a kilómetros que era sólo una humana?_

Wendy se sintió afortunada de presenciar un momento tan... _Único e unusual_ como ese.


	2. Destino (Parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducción a Bae Joohyun!

Sus pequeños y delgados dedos tecleaban rápidamente, con su dura mirada puesta en la pantalla frente suyo, en su oficina. Un silencio bastante tranquilo la rodeaba ya hace casi una hora... Uno que comenzaba a hacerse molesto muy lenta y sigilosamente.

Joohyun estaba tan cansada _─y acostumbrada─_ de ese silencio, porque no sólo era en el trabajo, sino que también en casa y casi a cualquier otro lugar al que fuera.

Su última relación fue hace 1 o 2 años y, honestamente, extrañaba tener a alguien a su lado desde entonces. Joohyun estaba a nada de cumplir 30 años y cada vez le daba más miedo que no pudiera conseguir ninguna compañía, que no pudiera tener una familia, que era algo que añoraba desde muy joven. La mayoría de los chicos que trabajaban con ella eran bastante más jóvenes y aún no parecían tener interés en casarse o tener hijos, lo cual Joohyun entendía perfectamente; aún eran jóvenes y tenían una larga vida para disfrutar en discotecas, amantes, aventuras y otras cosas emocionantes que venían con la juventud pura, alguna vez ha estado allí también. No los culpaba.

Una de sus amigas _─y asistente─_ , Kim Yerim, siempre que podía la ayudaba a buscar una cita o hacerle distintas recomendaciones de moda y actitud. La pequeña parecía estar muy decidida en ayudarla a conseguirse un buen hombre que le diera todo lo que ella buscaba, y apreciaba el entusiasmo, pero Joohyun sabía que Yerim no estaría allí para siempre tratando de darle un empujoncito, Yerim apenas tenía 19 años. Joohyun a veces se sentía como si su pequeña hija le quisiese ayudar a conseguir un esposo, en lugar de sólo conseguirse un novio para ella, que estaba segura que esa hermosa chica tenía mucho más oportunidades de que un hombre igual de lindo estuviese a sus pies. Pero le daba pena el esfuerzo... Se suponía que Joohyun ya era una mujer lo suficientemente adulta y responsable para buscar una pareja ella misma, sin la ayuda de nadie, pero allí estaba, recibiendo ayuda de una menor de una chica 10 años menor que ella. _¿Pero qué podía hacer?_ Yerim era su mejor amiga a la cual quería mucho, a pesar de su gran diferencia de edades.

Al parecer el universo tenía algo con jugarle en su contra cada vez que podía.

Joohyun suspiró frustrada. _Tenía que apurarse y hacer algo por su cuenta..._

 _─ ¿Te encuentras bien? ─_ la voz de Yerim la hizo volver a la realidad ¿Cuándo fué que entró en su oficina? La menor rió tiernamente cómo si escuchase la pregunta de Irene _── Toqué la puerta antes de entrar... Al parecer estabas muy concentrada o algo._

 _─ Ah. ─_ Irene asintió un poco atontada _─ Lo lamento, no te escuché._

 _─ ¿Y? ¿Qué sucede? ─_ Yerim se acercó y se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio, reposando varios papeles sobre el mismo con una mirada curiosa.

 _─ Estoy... ─_ Irene soltó un corto suspiro que sonó como una risa _─ Estoy desesperada, Yerim. Ya lo sabes..._

La rubia hizo una mueca, alcanzando la mano de Irene sobre el teclado para tomarla suavemente y acariciarla con su pulgar.

 _─ Oye... No tienes que preocuparte tanto por eso. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte. ─_ Yeri murmuró suavemente, seguido de una sonrisa leve _─ Hoy es viernes, te gustaría ir conmigo a una discoteca y tal vez... ¿Encontrar al menos algo de diversión? Para relajarte un poco._

 _─ Yerim... ─_ Irene rió cansada. Aunque siendo honesta no sonaba como una mala idea.

 _─ Unnie~ Ven conmigo, la pasaremos bien. Confía en mí ¿Sí? ─_ Yerim suplicó aún sonriendo. Irene no sabía cómo o por qué esa chica estaba tan dispuesta a ayudarla y acompañarla, jamás se imaginaria que a los 30 su mejor amiga sería una chica de 19.

 _─ Déjame ver qué puedo hacer. No estoy segura ─_ Irene acarició la mano de la menor hablándole con un tono dulce, como el de una madre _──. Es invierno y la verdad no quiero congelarme por la noche._

 _─ Humm~ Está bien. Es suficiente para mí. ─_ Yerim le responde con un tono parecido, sonando infantil. Irene sólo niega sonriendo volviendo a teclear en la computadora. Yerim se queda en silencio unos segundos hasta que da un saltito en la silla _─ ¡Por cierto! ─_ exclamó, haciendo que Irene la observara nuevamente, curiosa _─ ¿Hiciste lo que te dije la semana pasada?_

 _─ ¿...El qué? ─_ Irene quedó estática por un momento.

 _─ Entonces no. ─_ suspiró _─ ¡Lo que te dije la semana anterior! Lo de que adoptaras una mascota._

 _─ Ah si. Eso. ─_ Irene simplemente soltó.

_─ ¿Y?_

_─ No he podido ir estos días. ─_ Irene se excusó bajito, pero cuando vió que la menor iba a quejarse, habló rápidamente _─ Pero... Encontré un lugar para adopción de mascotas cerca de casa. Puede que lo visite hoy o mañana..._

 _─ ...Está bien. ─_ Yerim suspiró con un pequeño y tierno puchero en sus labios observando de reojo como su mayor volvía a trabajar _─ Por favor, hazlo. Sé que soy muy molesta con el tema, pero créeme que una mascota es la mejor compañía que puedes tener... Un perro, un gato, hasta un loro o algo así, no lo sé ¡Pero cualquiera de volverá una excelente compañía!_

 _─ Está bien Yerim, ya te entendí. ─_ Irene rió de ternura, haciendo un ademán con las manos para que dejará de extender su consejo, a lo cual la menor sonrió nuevamente.

 _─ Ok, mi trabajo está terminado aquí. ─_ Yerim bromeó, acomodando sus ropas exageradamente. Se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas para retirarse y volver a su trabajo, pero antes de abrir la puerta habló fingiendo tono de advertencia _─ Bae Joohyun, será mejor que el lunes me pases una foto de tu nueva mascota o ya verás!_

_─ Ya vuelve a tu trabajo, Yerim, o no te mostraré nada._

La chica rió y finalmente se retiró de la oficina cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. El silencio volvió y después de unos pocos minutos, Irene volvía a sentirse deprimida y frustrada como antes de que la menor llegase. Justo en ese momento fué cuando realmente se puso a considerar la recomendación de Yerim.

 _¿Una mascota...?_ Vivía en un apartamento prestigioso así que eso ya le cortaba varias opciones: no podía ser un perro porque son muy ruidosos y juguetones _─a pesar de que le encantaría─, ¿Y un gato?_ Bueno, los gatos tienden a escaparse y volver sólo cuando quieren algo, ella vive en un piso bastante alto que digamos, _¿Y si su gato caía al vacío en un intento de salir?_ Le daba escalofríos sólo pensarlo. Pero si se ponía así, todas las mascotas tendrían un contra y al final no adoptaría a ninguna... Casi toda la gente sola que conoce tiene una mascota al menos y aseguran que son muy buena compañía... Yerim insiste en que es una buena opción...

Iría a fijarse cuando saliera del trabajo esa tarde. Tal vez encuentre algún animalito lindo y lo llevaría a su casa ese día.

[...]

Hoy era una tarde bastante fresca de invierno, unos pequeños copitos de nieve comenzaban a caer a medida que el sol se escondía más y más dejando el cielo de colores violáceos y rosados. El viento no era nada gentil pero eso no detenía a la gente de caminar tranquilamente de aquí para allá, mirando tiendas, saliendo a comer o simplemente caminando porque sí. Después de todo, era viernes; el día más esperado de la semana.

Al igual que todo el mundo, Irene caminaba con normalidad, sus ojos pasaban por todas las bonitas vidrieras de ropa y de vez en cuando sobre algunas personas. Sus bonitos tacones negros resonaban en la calle de concreto junto a los de otra gente y, a pesar de que tenía su boca cubierta con una bufanda de lana, el vapor encontraba una forma de salir y dejar una pequeña nube blanca por el aire que se desvanecía en cuestión de segundos, haciéndole saber qué tan fresco estaba el clima en realidad. Caminaba con sus manitos escondidas en los bolsillos del grueso y largo _─pero lindo─_ abrigo marrón, y por nada las sacaría de ahí realmente.

Estaba muy tentada a entrar a una de las tiendas y complacer algunos de sus pequeños caprichos materiales, o tal vez los de su hermana menor.

 _Bae Luda..._ Su única familia en Corea del Sur, su compañera de sangre de toda la vida... Eso le hizo recordar qué era lo que hacía ahí en esa avenida en un día tan frío por la noche. Sus ojos buscaron una referencia de en qué calle se encontraba y, casualmente, estaba justo en la cuadra correcta. Dobló caminando un poco más rápido, alejándose lentamente de la zona más habitada a unas oscuras _─y nada llamativas─_ casas, negocios abandonados. Una zona donde casi nadie concurría, y allí vió la tienda de mascotas que buscaba.

Achinó sus ojos para mirar dentro de la tienda por la vidriera; se veía como una tienda de mascotas normal aunque parecía de baja calidad. _¿Tal vez era un negocio nuevo?_ Tomó aire y entró de una vez por todas sintiendo cómo el clima cambiaba ligeramente a uno más calido, aunque seguía sintiéndose frío. Vió a una mujer en el mostrador que de inmediato se acercó a ella preguntándole qué deseaba.

 _─ Hola, buenas noches... Uhm... ¿Vengo a adoptar una mascota? ¿Puede ser? ─_ Irene habló con algo de duda aunque la mujer entendió, sólo asintió y sonrió.

_─ ¡Claro! Por aquí por favor._

Irene siguió a la mujer mientras observaba la tienda de reojo. Jamás vió ese lugar antes... _¿Realmente era una tienda nueva?_ Después de caminar un gran pero corto pasillo, vió unas pequeñas jaulas con aves, algunas con roedores, otras más grandes con cachorros que ladraban y jugaban todos juntos, y otras en la pared donde habían gatos.

 _─ Tiene de muchas especies para elegir. ─_ habló la mujer, señalando todas las opciones posibles en la habitación.

_Bien. Llegó la hora._

Irene observaba a los animales analizando que era lo que le convenía _─y a sus vecinos─_ y, con un poco de trabajo, se decidió a escoger un gato ya que estos se veían bastante tranquilos. Pero a pesar que aún tenía que elegir el gato que más le gustaba de todos, había uno en especial que la observaba fijamente desde la fina rejilla, sus grandes orbes verdosos con un pequeño brillo que Irene interpretó como uno de esperanza admiración. O tal vez era sólo su imaginación. _Seh, eso debe ser..._

Irene sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si estuviese hipnotizada con la belleza extrañamente inusual del felino. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero- sintió algo en su cabeza, en su corazón, que le decía que _ese_ gato era el indicado, y que no podía irse sin aquel precioso felino entre sus brazos.

 _─ Éste... ─_ murmuró Joohyun acercándose hasta donde estaba el gato sin dejar de observarlo de reojo _─ ¿Tiene nombre? ─_ preguntó.

 _─ Uhhh... No realmente, pero es una gata. ─_ contestó pensativa la otra mujer. _"Oh"_ pensó, por alguna razón, avergonzada de estar llamándola _"gato"_ desde que la vió.

 _"...Seulgi"_ una suave pero desesperada voz susurró desde lo más profundo en su mente, resonando en sus orejas.

_"Seulgi"_

_"Seulgi..."_

_─ ¿...Seulgi? ─_ murmuró Joohyun muy bajito, tanto que la empleada pareció escuchar sólo un murmuro. Su cerebro, bastante embobado por la pequeña criatura frente suyo, parecía no prestar atención a nada más. Sus labios pronunciaron aquel bonito nombre que resonó en su cabeza hasta que lo hizo, pestañando cuando la felina movió sus orejas rápidamente hasta que quedaron puntiagudas, atentas.

 _─ ¿Disculpe? ─_ dió un pequeño saltito cuando volvió a la realidad con la voz de la otra mujer presente. _"Entonces no... No fué ella?"_ Pensó sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero negó rápidamente tratando de quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza, girándose para enfocarse en la empleada.

_─ ¿Uhm? Nada, me gustaría adoptarla..._

_─ Bien, venga por aquí. ─_ dijo la mujer dando media vuelta para retirarse.

Joohyun no volvió a enfocar su mirada en el animal antes de retirarse, deseando largarse de ese extraño local con su nueva mascota en brazos. Era lo único que quería.

Luego de llenar algunos papeles por aquí y por allá, también comprar algunos juguetes y una pequeña bolsa de comida _─temporal, luego conseguiría una más grande─_ , la próxima vez que se encontró otra vez con los cautivadores y atentos ojos de la gata fué cuando la mujer volvió con una jaula en sus manos y su _─ahora oficialmente─_ mascota dentro.

Cuando Joohyun salió del local ya estaba bastante oscuro y frío. Con su mano libre ajustó su saco, soltando un tierno quejido cuando el frío azotó su cara y manos. _Mañana se aseguraría de traer más abrigo..._

Comenzó a caminar aunque esta vez más rápido, saliendo del oscuro y silencioso barrio hacia la avenida. De vez en cuando bajando su mirada a la jaula que cargaba con su otra mano.

 _─ Bien... Seulgi...? ─_ habló con inseguridad _─ Ese será tu nombre, Seulgi. Seremos buenas amigas, ya verás. ─_ rió mirando a su alrededor, la gente la miraba como si fuese una loca por estar hablando sola _─ Uuhhgg- Necesitamos llegar a casa, hace demasiado frío, verdad? ─_ habló otra vez, como si la gata le fuese a contestar.

Sólo escuchó un pequeño y tierno maullido tembloroso, Irene aceleró el paso pensando que, definitivamente, hace un frío del demonio y _su amiga_ lo aprobaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermana de Joohyun:  
> * Lee Luda (WJSN)

**Author's Note:**

> En caso de que no haya quedado claro, se ha modificado los apellidos de algunos ídolos para que encajen en la historia, y para que no hayan malentendidos, estos son los nombres (verdaderos) de cada uno;
> 
> Hermanos de Seulgi:  
> *Kang Daniel  
> *Son Juyeon / Eunseo (WJSN)  
> *Do Hanse (VICTON)
> 
> Hermano de Irene  
> *Yoon Jeonghan
> 
> Hermana de Wendy  
> *Kang Jihyun / Soyou
> 
> En caso de que se presenten nuevos ídolos, estaré poniendo sus nombres de este modo al final. Gracias por su atención!


End file.
